Illicit
by Bison DayCare
Summary: When Sakura was uprooted from her home in Konoha and forced to move to the desert land of Suna, she was expecting her new life to be as bland as the landscape. Now she was expected to face a new school, new friends, new teachers, and an intriguing red-haired boy with a secret that could alter her entire world. And this secret has fangs. GaaSaku, Vampire AU. Re-uploaded.
1. Prologue

**Hello friends! It's been forever since I wrote anything Naruto, much less GaaSaku, so I wanted to try my hand at it once more. This is a re-upload of my story 'Illicit', so for those of you wondering where it went, I took it down. I felt strongly that it was missing something, so I wanted to go through and give it a bit of a revamp. There will be new scenes, new demensions, and a lot more GaaSaku. Also, I wanted to focus a bit more on Sakura's average life before she gets involved with dear Gaara. And for those of you who haven't read it before, it's fine, just ignore my rambling. :) **

**I should be done editing the first chapter soon, so in the meantime, enjoy the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That pleasure goes to our adorable Kishimoto. **

* * *

"Well now, isn't this a surprise."

A deep, thundering voice reverberated throughout the atramentous cave. Hisashi Sabaku fought between the conflicting urges to gape at the shadowed mass residing in the far end of the rocks and smirking at the distinct feeling of satisfaction that resulted from his journey's end. After seventeen long, arduous years he had finally done it. He had managed to track down the notorious Shukaku; the Demon of the Sand. It was hardly a simple process. Information regarding the tailed demons was few and far between. Proving them more than mere folklore was enough of a challenge, but still, he persevered. After all, it was only he that could give Hisashi what he had so desperately sought.

The resurrection of his wife, Kurara.

After her death from the excruciating birth of his youngest child, he had been completely devastated. The feeling of true emptiness, the shock of losing one so dear to him, had sparked the obsession with the beasts. Kurara's body had been preserved to the best of his ability, for when he discovered the taste of success. Hisashi refused to rest until he was able to restore the family he once had. He spent seven years alone trying to locate the elusive demon and learning all he could about the beast.

But nothing could have prepared him for this.

Beige in color, his coat was marred with navy symbols resembling the jagged lines of lightning. The top of his ears brushed the roof of the massive cavern, and the appendage that began on his lower back seem more like a club than a tail. Completing the horrendous impression was a jagged jawline with canines as sharp as spikes. Overall, he was utterly terrifying.

And he was to make a deal with this anomaly? What could he possibly offer to such an incomprehensible creature?

"What brings four lowly mortals to my dwelling?"

Glancing over his shoulder at his three kids, he noted their similar expressions of apprehension. He has dragged them with him through his masses of research. He couldn't put them through so much in their short lives only to question his purpose. And what of Kurara? There was a tightening in his chest that always came from the thought of his late wife. All these years without her had nearly destroyed him. If there was _anything_ he could do to return her to him, he would do it.

Swallowing hard, Hisashi spoke, "Shukaku-sama," deep breath, "we have come looking to reach an agreement. My wife, Kurara, has long been deceased, but…" he trailed off, steeling himself, before continuing, "I wish for her return to the world of the living."

Hisashi felt the sweat fall from his brow to his chin as silence echoed in the stony residence. As the tension grew, his nerves expanded alongside it. When it became too much to handle, he anxiously explained, "Please, I will do anything. We've traveled so much, if there is anything you wish from us, it's yours."

The demon's eyes, the color of the deepest shadows, seemed to pierce his being. Hisashi couldn't move, couldn't speak, and was powerless to look away. Before fully grasping what was happening, he was on his knees, grasping at his throat. Breathing had become a luxury no longer offered to the older male. Distantly, he believed he heard a feminine voice yell, "Father!" but it was irrelevant. All sense was lost to the pain blossoming in his lungs.

He wasn't sure how long it went on for. He was writhing uncontrollably on the stone floor of the cavern, helpless against the torrents shooting mercilessly through his body. If it went on longer, if it continued, he'd-

And then it stopped.

Gasping, he savored the feel of air returning to his quivering body. It was then he became aware of his children surrounding him, Temari rubbing his back soothingly as Gaara and Kankuro kneeled next to him with worried eyes.

Quietly, he consoled them, "I'm fine, I assure you, it has passed." Gaara and Kankuro exchanged a look, but rose to their feet and turned to face the shadowy mass at the far end of the cave while Temari helped him stand. It was dizzying at first, but the feeling quickly passed.

But what was that, exactly? There was no doubt in his mind that Shukaku was the one to implant the overwhelming feeling of suffocation, but why? Had he been out of line? While the tailed-demons were hardly known for their kindness, it was not uncommon for them to make deals with humans. At least, in the stories he had heard, that was the case. Men and women just as desperate as he going on a journey to reach some sort of solace.

His train of thought was cut short by a booming laugh echoing throughout the lair. The sound was low and ominous and sent chills through the four beings standing in the middle of the room.

"I see, interesting. _Very_ interesting." Shukaku moved slowly towards the family, each step sending tremors through the rocky walls. "I will bring back your precious Kurara, but on one condition." Hisashi's heart stopped. He was so overcome with emotion, he couldn't fully process what the beast spoke of. Was he serious? Would he really bring back his precious wife? All his work would not be in vain. His children would know their mother. He would have the love of his life back. All he had to do was say the words and everything, this incredible ratrace, would conclude.

Shukaku was before them now. Bending down, a massive head was now leveled with the Sabaku's. His cold gaze settled on the leader of the troop before continuing his thought. "You must accept my… _gift_."

That gave Hisashi pause. His elation deflating somewhat, he stared cautiously at the monster. He wasn't so much of a fool as to believe the being would both return his wife and give them a present. In such a scenario, he would fail to benefit. Unless there was more to it.

Just as he was about speak, the soft, yet authoritative voice of his youngest pierced the electric air. "What is this gift you speak of?"

Abruptly, Shukaku's attention shifted to the red-haired boy. His twisted muzzle lifted into what would be a smirk on most humanoids. His face, still dark with what could only be described as pure wickedness, seemed to light up with interest. He looked into the young man's eyes, and to his complete shock, Gaara looked right back. He did not shy away as so many did. He simply stared forward with the unnatural calm control that Hisashi's youngest had always possessed.

"Yes, yes!" The deep voice exclaimed with black mirth, pulling away from the contest. "You will do nicely."

Turning away, Shukaku made his way back to his previous spot by the craggy wall. "I shall grant you immortality."

Hisashi gapped. _Immortality?_ It was the one thing most men spent their entire lives trying to find. And here, a modest family with no intent on living forever, had stumbled upon it. Would they become legends? Or were they to hide the discovery? And Kurara? Would she be granted this gift as well?

Turning around to face his beloved children, he saw Kankuro's furrowed brow and Temari's wide-eyed wonder. A soft murmur of "Immortality?" could be heard between the two as they openly gawked at the hellion resting smugly in what appeared to be his favorite spot.

Gaara was the only one who seemed to keep his composure. In fact, he seemed neither surprised nor excited. Turquoise eyes were narrowed in suspicion, and his lips were titled downward in an expression of deep thought. "At what cost?" he questioned.

_Of course_. Hisashi chided himself on not considering this. Of course a demon would have an ulterior motive.

The sinister chuckle sounded once again. "Ah, a mortal who is aware that he is being manipulated. How… _refreshing_." The giant quickly sobered, and the air seemed to grow heavier. "You will be given a part of my power, but the repercussions are notable." The massive being licked its lips hungrily, "You will become a creature of the night. You will never die, and will possess strength that no mere mortals could imagine in their wildest dreams."

With the romantic explanation, Kankuro seemed to have returned to his senses, as he inquired, "What do you mean, a 'creature of the night?'"

The aura of evil was palpable. Fog seemed to weave through the damp atmosphere, and Hisashi had to suppress a shudder. He knew, no matter what the response, that it would change the course of their destinies.

But nothing could have prepared him for the haunting reply he would receive.

"I mean," he growled, "a vampire."

The chill that passed through his body was like nothing he had previously experienced. It was as if the word itself held a dreadful power that foreshadowed what would accompany such a life.

Vampires were legends in their own right. There were countless tomes written on the subject of what the demonic beasts were capable of, but all of it was myth and lure. However, there was one quality that all stories seemed to agree on: a taste for blood.

"Why?" Temari's voice was barely above a whisper, obviously overwhelmed, "What do you gain from that?"

A volatile look crossed the monstrosities shadowy feature. "You are the ones asking for my assistance. These are my terms. Accept or not, it is your choice."

Is that what it would take to bring back Kurara? Hisashi's mind drifted back to his love. Her smiling face that could light up a room with heavenly light. Her eyes that always seemed to reflect joy. If he had to become a… vampire to return her to the world of the living, he would do it. But what of the children? Could he really ask this of them? Would they want the life that would come with such a curse?

Hisashi did not need to speak the words to ask the question. Kankuro was the first to meet his probing gaze, and gave a small nod, albeit reluctantly. He would be joining him. Temari managed a weak smile, and placed her hand on his shoulder. He noticed it was quivering. How horrid of a father was he?

But they had conceded of their own accord. That had to count for something.

At last, he focused on Gaara. Hisashi met Gaara's indifferent scrutiny. He would not force him to join them. He had never met Kurara, it would hardly be fair. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Gaara's mouth set itself in a grim line. They would be doing this together.

Hisashi's heart fluttered, and he slowly turned back to face the monster awaiting his response. Taking a deep breath, he mustered as calm a tone as he possibly could under the circumstances. With his next words, he sealed his fate. "We accept."

And then everything was pain.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the prologue, reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one is out! Thank you all for such enthusiasm, it's good to hear! And I am thrilled to see that some of you actually remembered this story! **

**To the guest who asked exactly how different it was going to be, don't worry, the plot is still what I had before. Honestly, I was frustrated because I felt I rushed through the beginning, and there were just some additional moments and scenes I wanted to write out. The next chapter will be mostly the same as it was, with a few events shuffled around, and then the chapter following that will be mostly new material. **

**Once again, this chapter has quite a few allusions to another vampire story that is quite popular, but aside from something here and there, the similarities end after this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was hot.

The sun shone mercilessly down on Sakura Haruno as she gazed at her new home. Its stone walls glared imposingly down at her, as if awaiting her inevitable entrance, thus sealing her fate once and for all. It was larger than her previous residence, and much more contemporary. In fact, it looked like the kind of designer homes that the main protagonist had in all of the romantic comedies she was so guiltily addicted to. Shimmering windows littered the porch and second story, and the door to the main foyer was extravagant, to say the least. A wrap-around porch occupied the front of the house, and on it was a small outdoor table and hanging swing. If it had been located in Konoha, she had little doubt that she would love it.

But it was so _hot. _

Sakura longed for the lush greenery that her previous home was known for. She wistfully remembered her active neighborhood, filled with the content laughter of children. She yearned for the near constant drone of a mower in the distance, wafting the nostalgic smell of freshly trimmed grass into the fresh wind. She wanted to lounge in her yard watching her two best friends fight over who won their most recent game of pick-up football, eventually having to play peacemaker for the stubborn boys. She craved the soft breeze that would caress her skin as she basked in the gentle glow of the afternoon sun.

There was hardly anything gentle about this sun. The harsh, unforgiving environment of Suna lacked any semblance of familiarity. The plantlife was sparse and sad-looking, lost among the endless flow of sand.

This was the hell of which she had been thrust into. Though her family was relatively well off, there were still some ends that had needed to be met. When Kizashi Haruno had been offered a job in Mayor Sabaku's office, there had been little thought made in the decision. He would be making twice what his previous employer granted, and along with her mother's design company they will be doing better than ever before.

That didn't make Sakura any happier about it, though.

Letting out an fatigued sigh, she made her way into the blissful air conditioning. Though she did minimal lifting herself, directing the movers and getting all of the boxes sorted had definitely taken its toll on her. After getting her room completely set up, she was nothing short of exhausted. And sweaty.

_Better get used to it…_ were her self-pitying thoughts. Suna's heat was infamous. And terrible. Really, really terrible.

At least her bedroom was nice. During her musing her feet had carried her up the steps and through the door of her new abode. Pale blue walls with inspirational quotes calligraphed in black paint were calming and encouraging (which she would definitely be needing.) A white dresser, bookshelf, bureau, and canopy bed frame occupied most of the square footage, as well as a small chair in the corner and a metal desk. Sakura added a personal touch by stringing hanging lights over the top of the canopy and on the ceiling. Numerous photos littered the room, some of her as a child, and others more recent. Silly poses and fond memories echoed in the ink, sparking to life a small, albeit bittersweet, smile on her sweet face. It was the first since the prior night.

Sakura stared dejectedly at the silver-framed photo of her and her best friends, laid out strategically on the nightstand. Ino had been her friend since kindergarden. Sakura admired her easy confidence and strong sense of self, qualities she failed to possess at such a young age. Though they had a brief falling out over a mutual crush, they had made up and picked up right where they left off; though they could never quite shake off the sense of competition between them.

Which brings her to the object of her affection; Sasuke Uchiha. Outwardly, he appears distant and cold. But after spending so many years with him Sakura has seen his softer side. He genuinely cares for his friends, and after living so long in the shadow of his older brother, he has a drive to make something great of himself. She couldn't help but admire his fierce determination and passion for his future, qualities rare in high-school aged boys.

Sasuke's best friend was a certain Naruto Uzumaki. How two people so obviously polar-opposite manage to coexist has always been beyond Sakura's understanding, but they make it work. The rambunctious blonde can only be described as a stereotypical class-clown. Loud, obnoxious, but good-hearted Naruto's the kind of friend all girls have to have.

Sakura's mind continued to muse on all the people left behind. Hinata, Tenten, even Shikumaru and Neji… All of these people have returned to Konoha High for their junior year, while Sakura will be experiencing her first day at Suna High tomorrow. Alone. Not even on the first day, no, the other students will have already been there a week. The tediousness of class introductions and handouts describing what to expect from the class would already be concluded. She had little doubt that she would be open for gossip, and with a school that has a population of six-hundred some, a new student was sure to spread like wildfire.

It wasn't until she reached up to rub her eyes that she noticed they were wet. _No,_ Sakura told herself, _you will_ not _cry about this_. She was much too strong for that.

Looking into the mirror on her desk, the pinkette quickly wiped under her eyes to remove any smeared mascara. How would her peers react to her tomorrow? Though she could hardly be called vain, she can acknowledge that her colorings are nothing short of exotic. Coral locks that flowed down her back and bright jade eyes that, unfortunately for her, expressed every emotion she is feeling- especially the ones she didn't want shown. Clear, light skin tied the whole package in a neat knot. Thankfully, she had grown into her forehead and, while large, it was in no way abnormal. Maybe she'll be considered unique, at least? Pretty, even?

Sakura resisted the urge to snort. Sasuke had never looked twice at her, and Rock Lee, a boy her age with eyebrows the size of caterpillars and the infamous bowl-cut, had been the only one to attempt to claim her affection in all sixteen years of her existence.

Turning away from the mirror, Sakura decided to ask her mother if she needed help with dinner. Hopefully it would preoccupy her mind enough to keep it from going further down any other undesirable paths.

* * *

"So," Mebuki started, "are you excited for school?"

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it would only result in an argument between the two. If there was one thing her mother hated, it was when she showed outward disrespect.

"Yeah, of course," she desperately hoped the sarcasm didn't bleed through her tone. For extra effect, she added a sweet smile, attempting to seem genuine.

To Sakura's intense surprise, Mebuki simply reached over and grasped her daughter's hand in her own, slightly aged one. She shouldn't have been taken aback by the way her mom could read her so easily. That was her job, after all.

"I know it's hard sweetie, but you have only been here a day. That's much too early to sign off the experience. It might not be as bad as you think." Moving away and continuing with her meal, she added, "Just take it one day at a time. I'm sure everyone will love you."

"I'll believe it when I see it…" she grumbled under her breath before returning to her food.

"If it helps," Kizashi spoke up from his spot at the head of the table, "I hear Mayor Sabaku's kids are about your age. His youngest is apparently in your grade. Maybe they'll be up for showing you around."

Sakura knows how important this job opportunity is to her father, but the knowledge still couldn't suppress the twinge of annoyance that blossomed in her stomach. But, like wonderful daughter she is, the pinkette simply smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll be sure to ask them, if I get the chance."

Kizashi gave her a soft grin. "That's my little cherry blossom."

Sakura has always been close with her parents, but especially her father. Seeing his look of happiness at the situation caused a sharp stab of guilt to strike Sakura. This wasn't about her. Two years and she will be graduated and out of dodge, but her parents were here to stay. And this job has everything Kizashi had ever wanted.

When he was young, his parents pushed him to get into politics, despite his desire to travel and do charity work in countries less fortunate. Her grandparents were conservative, at best, just like most of her family, and practical to a fault. Doubting his ability to succeed in this path, they did everything in their power to dissuade him. Knowing he would never be able to reach his true dream, her father threw himself into his work, silently craving his parent's approval. She couldn't make him feel bad for finally reaching his goal.

Her grandparents were ecstatic when they heard the news. They didn't even seem disappointed by the knowledge that their eldest child would be moving hours away, solely focused on his new gateway to political success.

Sakura played with her food, fork twisting around the plethora of noodles in the cardboard bowl. They hadn't had time to unpack the actual dishware. "I think I'm going to turn in. Big day tomorrow, you know." Kissing both her parents cheeks and throwing the faux dish in the sink, Sakura made her way up to her bedroom. Running away seemed to be the theme of tonight.

After changing, she crawled under her massive comforter. The room was cold, a theoretical protest to the merciless warmth outside.

She wondered what her friends were doing now. She missed them so much it left a physical ache in her chest.

The goodbye had been heart wrenching. All the girls had been crying, hugging, and crying some more. Naruto wouldn't let go of her. Even Sasuke gave her an awkward one-armed squeeze before resorting back to his personal bubble.

_"I can't believe you're leaving, Sakura."_

_"You had better call me everyday. And if you don't I will get my ass over to Nowheresville and give you a piece of my mind."_

_"It's going to be weird not having you there anymore."_

_"Sa-Sakura… If you e-ever want to co-come visit, you can st-stay with me. I-I don't mind."_

_"Hn. ...Take care of yourself."_

The farewells continued to circle around in her mind, and this time when the tears came, Sakura didn't stop them.

She fell asleep with swollen eyes and a wet spot on her pillow.

* * *

Suna High was as bland as the sand surrounding it. The tan buildings seemed to blend into the foliage (or lack thereof) perfectly. The only thing that broke up the constant stream of drab was the brown double doors, though that hardly made a difference. And that was it. No windows. Just beige and brown.

Idly, Sakura wondered if it was symbolic. Was this what her life was going to be like for the next two years?

Taking a deep breath to settle her nerves, Sakura stepped out of her small Honda Accord and made her way to the doors of what she presumed to be the main entrance.

Though she made sure to arrive much earlier than the required time, other cars were already turning into the gravel parking lot. Early bird catches the worm, she supposed.

Entering the would-be penitentiary, Sakura was unsurprised to find the inside matched the outside; a pale brown, though there was the occasional maroon accent. Pushing open a glass door to what she presumed to be the front office, Sakura approached the elderly secretary.

Clearing her throat as to not startle the woman, Sakura then spoke, "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. I just moved here."

Some of the pressure resting in her chest was alleviated when the portly woman gave her a warm smile. "Ah, yes, from Konoha, correct? I have your schedule right here, dear." Gesturing for the pinkette to join her, she bustled over to one of the many filing cabinets located on the far wall.

After going over some of the basics, such as parking, the location of the cafeteria, and other key items, Sakura looked at her schedule.

This school operated by a six period day. In the morning she would have Advanced Placement Literature, Art, and Calculus. She then went to lunch before going to her World History class. Advanced Anatomy and Gym concluded her day.

The only class that made Sakura nervous was art. Call it lame, but during math and the sciences Sakura felt in her element. She loved rules, logic, and facts. A plus B would always equal C; the laws were set. You couldn't uproot them or twist them around. There was no room for reckless interpretation. They simply were. Not only did Sakura lack any artistic ability whatsoever, she didn't like the whole 'thinking outside the box' nonsense that artists tended to spew.

Thanking the secretary, whose name she never bothered to learn, Sakura left the office and headed off to building three to start her first class. The halls were crowded by this point, and she could sense the whispers starting. While some were courteous enough to at least avoid her eyes whilst talking about her, most seemed to blatantly gape at her.

_Guess manners aren't taught in Suna,_ Sakura contemplated morbidly. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

The morning passed in a blur. They received their reading list for the year, and whether it be a blessing or a curse, Sakura had already read most of the books on it. Art was as painful as she expected. Professor Kita was an eccentric woman obsessed with 'inner expression.' Calculus was a gift in disguise as a multitude of formulas. Professor Pakura, a tall woman with green and orange hair, didn't even make her introduce herself, and she simply had her sit down and start on the work. It was intense, but mindless. And Sakura loved it.

So far, the few people who bothered introduce themselves were pleasant enough. In fact, a girl named Sari was in both Lit and Calc with Sakura, and she invited her to sit at lunch with her. Sari almost reminded her of Ino, with her outgoing and talkative disposition. Sari's cousin, Matsuri, was in calc with them as well and was a sweet little thing. Quiet, but with a good heart, she welcomed Sakura with a soft smile and an authentic cordiality.

The rest of the people at the table were nice enough, but seemed to keep their distance. There was a boy, Yaoki, who seemed to be oddly fascinated by his plate whenever Sakura looked in his direction.

Abruptly, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "Sakura?" Sari spoke, "What do you have next?"

"Er," she tried to recall, "World History, I believe."

"I have that too." A girl named Maki said. She had been one of the first students to introduce themselves, and offered to help Sakura find her classes. Maki had a calm disposition that made her easy to get along with. She was pretty, too, with the short brown hair that seemed to be in style among Suna locals. Her round face and full lips made her appear much lighter than her placid demeanor would indicate. Twin triangles, lavender, decorated her cheeks, reminding Sakura of her friend Kiba.

Giving her a bright smile, and saying so long to Metsuki and Sari, they made their way to Professor Joseki's room.

Professor Joseki was an older man who appeared to have been teaching much too long. A stern look was planted on his face as the students continued to enter one after another, and it didn't change even when Sakura introduced herself. Instead, he simply made an announcement that they had a new student before turning back to the pinkette.

"You can take the free seat in front of Mr. Sabaku." He pointed behind Sakura at an empty seat three rows back, in front of a redhead. His face was turned away, staring off somewhere else, not allowing Sakura the chance to make out his features.

Recognition hit her like a freight train. Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to be in this class.

Sakura turned to Maki, who had joined her at the teacher's desk to introduce Sakura, with wide eyes. "Sabaku… You mean, as in the mayor's kids?"

Maki nodded, but something in her expression flashed. "Yeah, that's Gaara. You know him?"

"Sort of. My father works for him," she explained, glancing back to look at the red haired stranger. Gaara, huh? Perhaps she would take her father's advice and introduce herself.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the boy turned around, meeting her jade eyes and stealing the breath right from her lungs.

Auburn hair framed on his pale face, parted on the left and swooping down so it almost swept into his right eye. The rest was messy, and fell naturally in a way most guys spent hours gelling theirs to do. Above his left eye was some sort of symbol, black, which Sakura assumed to be a tattoo. A thin, aristocratic nose rested just above perfectly proportioned lips. High cheekbones highlighted his turquoise eyes, which, looking closer, she saw were circled in black. Did he wear eyeliner? Somehow she didn't see him as the type. He was by no means a movie star, but he was interesting, and his features striking enough to be considered dangerously attractive.

"I'm going to sit down," Maki's voice tore her away from her trance, "I'll see you after class."

Sakura nodded absentmindedly, shuffling her books as she followed suit.

Turquoise eyes seemed to track her as she made the short trek, unwavering and more intense than anything she has previously felt. She silently prayed her hands weren't shaking as badly as they felt.

Were you to ask Sakura what that first lecture was about, she would be unable to tell you. The entire class she was on edge due to one gorgeous man sitting just behind her. What could possibly be going through his mind that he must put her under such scrutiny? Was there something on her back?

Perhaps she was simply being paranoid.

Acting as if she was simply stretching her neck, Sakura peeked behind her. Gaara's profile greeted her. Once again, he seemed to be staring disinterestedly at something on the wall. But she _swore_ he had been looking at her! There was no way she was imagining the intensity of his gaze.

She couldn't tell what it was about the boy that was making her so nervous. Surely, she wasn't so affected by a simple stare. No, it was more than that. Sure, he was inhumanly gorgeous, but so was Sasuke. Even Naruto was quite handsome, in his own right. His looks didn't worry her. Gaara just seemed to have a certain aura about him. His eyes were blank, lacking any hints towards what thoughts swirled around in his mind. Instincts screamed at her to flee, to be rid of the presence looming behind her.

But that was crazy! He was just a boy.

So why was she so wary?

The class seemed to crawl by. Forcing herself to pay attention to the lesson at hand used all of her focus. She refused to look back again. She wouldn't!

Finally, the bell rang and Sakura felt herself release a breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding. Gathering her things as quickly as she could, Sakura jumped out of her seat and prepared for her exit.

"Sakura…"

She froze. Turning around slowly, she became face to face with the one she had been trying so desperately to escape from.

My God, he's even more gorgeous up close. His eyes were bluer than she had realized before, icey and haunting. The dark circles surrounding them only made the effect that much more intense. The mark located directly above his left eye was red, as opposed to black as she had initially identified, matching his fiery hair. Pale skin, even lighter than hers, was spotless and almost seemed to emit a soft glow. His voice could only be described as sandpaper wrapped in silk; raspy, but with a smooth essence that was almost otherworldly. He took her breath away.

Realizing she had been staring, she quickly cleared her throat. "Y-yes?" Damn it. She stuttered.

His thin lips twitched up at the corner, creating a smirk that made Sakura's heart speed up even more. "You dropped this," he murmured.

Long, thin fingers held out her schedule. Sakura's brow furrowed. She wasn't aware it had fallen. "Thank you." She nearly dropped the paper when their fingers brushed. Even in the scorching climate, and the school was hardly cool, his hands were frozen. Were they always like that…?

Yanking his limb away as soon as the paper was in her grasp, he gave a crisp nod before gracefully making his way around her and out of the room.

Sakura stood there, stupefied. What was that?

Sakura jumped when she heard a feminine voice say, "Sakura? You coming?"

Shaking herself out of it, Sakura smiled over at Maki. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**And chapter one is out! I promise it won't take me nearly as long to complete chapter two. Most of it is already finished, as it is. I hope you enjoyed the first part, and if you would, kindly leave a review :)**


End file.
